In The Rain
by lububblehun
Summary: Hujan akan datang kembali walau ia terjatuh dari tempat yang sangat tinggi. Kau boleh saja tidak menyukai hujan, kau boleh saja membenci hujan, kau boleh saja menyalahkan keadaan kita, tapi kau tak boleh menolak takdir yang mempertemukan kita saat hujan mengguyur deras. DLDR/HUNHAN (GS) area Bad Summary


**In The Rain**

.

HUHAN (GS) FANFICTION

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read… I'll thankful if u review my stories

.

Author bikin FF ini hanya untuk hiburan semata dan membudidayakan (?) ff hunhan yang hampir punah seperti moment hunhan yang sudah sangat langka (nangis di pinggir jurang T.T). ok uda dulu basa basinya.

Happy reading ^_^

.

.

.

Kilatan petir menyambar dari celah tirai yang tersingkap, bulir air yang jatuh membasahi tanah semakin besar dan banyak hingga menciptakan genangan air semakin membesar dan menghanyutkan dedaunan yang jatuh diterpa angin. Dibawah selimut itu tampak seseorang meringkuk tanpa menampakkan sedikitpun bagian tubuhnya yang sudah ditutupi oleh selimut. Bahkan ponselnya yang berdering tak dihiraukan. Ponsel itu terus bergetar,namun sang pemilik tak kunjung menerima atau menolak panggilan masuk diponselnya yang terletak di nakas. Sebuah figura yang berisikan foto seorang gadis manis yang tengah tersenyum ke arah kamera terpajang di nakas. Gadis dalam foto itu memiliki mata indah seperti rusa, rambut bergelombang sebahu yang berwarna coklat keemasan. Tak seorangpun tau apa yang sedang dilakukan gadis itu di bawah selimutnya. Mungkin ia sedang bermimpi indah hingga ia lupa akan waktunya yang sebentar lagi harus kuliah. Tak berapa lama hujan pun semakin kecil hingga tidak ada lagi suara gemericik dan tetesan air yang menetes dari langit. Sesaat setelah hujannya reda, ponsel itu kembali berdering hingga menampakkan pergerakan sang empunya dibawah selimut. Dengan seluruh badan yang masih ditutupi oleh selimut, tangannya justru meraba ponselnya dan kemudian menggeser tombol hijau dilayarnya.

"halo" ia menjawab dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur

"…"

"memangnya ini jam berapa?" tanyanya dengan nada malas.

"…"

"apaaaa?" kepalanya menyembul dengan posisi tubuh yang tengah duduk "Kenapa kau baru menelepon? Aiiisssh aku akan kena semprot lagi. Sudahlah tunggu aku sebentar lagi" suara nyaringnya memenuhi seluruh ruangan. Ia menekan tanda merah diponselnya tanpamendengar apapun dari lawan bicaranya diseberang sana. Kemudian buru-buru menuju kamar mandi.

 **_o0o_**

"Hun, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya seorang pria tan dengan nada sedikit kawatir melihat sahabatnya yang tampak tak bersemangat dan bersin terus menerus.

"hmm.. hanya sedikit flu" pria yang dipanggil hun menyahut tanpa menoleh.

Ya, mereka berdua bersahabat. Siapa yang tak mengenal mereka yang mendapatkan julukan "Trio Bastard". Bukan karna mereka bejat, tetapi karena kharisma mereka bertiga yang membuat para gadis merasa gila bila melihat mereka sehingga tercetuslah nama itu yang digunakan oleh para penghuni kampus. Bukannya mereka tidak tahu tentang julukan yang mereka dapatkan. Mereka memilih tidak ambil pusing dengan apa yang dikatakan orang-orang terhadap mereka. Mereka adalah 3 pangeran rupawan yang kharismatikdan jenius. Katakanlah kalau ini berlebihan. Tetapi pada kenyataannya memang begitu. Sesuai dengan namanya yaitu "Trio" yang artinya mereka terdiri dari tiga orang. Yang pertama adalah Oh Sehun si jenius yang memiliki rahang tegas, mata dan alis yang tajam, serta kulit putihnya yang pucat. Satu lagi daya tariknya yaitu ekspresinya yang selalu datar sehingga membuat ia terkesan misterius. Dia adalah mahasiswa jurusan arsitektur di Hwarang University. Yang kedua adalah Kim Jongin atau sering dipanggil KAI. Pria yang terkesan bad boy ini memiliki ciri khas dengan kulit tan, bibir kissablenya, senyumnya yang manis dan tubuh yang seksi. Dia pesona teridah dari jurusan seni teater dan drama. Dan yang terakhir adalah Park Chan Yeol si kuping caplang yang dengan suara seraknya. Chanyeol adalah moodmaker, dia akan membawa virus bahagia dimanapun dia berada. Chanyeol berada di jurusan yang sama dengan kai, akan tetapi Chanyeol setingkat lebih tinggi dari Kai. Chanyeol adalah pacar dari sepupu sehun, Byun Baek Hyun. Ayah sehun, Oh Seungho adalah saudara kandung dari ibu Baekhyun yaitu Oh Seunghee yang menikah dengan tuan Byun Han Woo sehingga marga baekhyun dan sehun berbeda.

"kemana chanyeol? Padahal dia yang menyuruh kita datang kesini" tanya kai agak kesal karena menunggu terlalu lama.

"entahlah" jawaban sehun membuat kai semakin keki. "aku tidur sebentar, bangunkan aku jika dia sudah datang" lanjut sehun sambil memejamkan matanya dan menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi yang berada di depan sebuah ruangan dengan kaki yang lurus ke depan. Jika ada orang yang lewat mungkin orang itu akan tersandung karena kakinya sehun yang sedikit enghalangi jalan yang tidak terlalu lebar itu. Kai mendengus sembari melihat ponselnya lalu dia menghubungi seseorang.

 **_o0o_**

"gara-gara hujan sialan itu aku jadi terlambat" gadis bermata rusa yang sedikit bengkak dengansurai madu berjalan menuju halte sambil menggerutu. Setelah sampai di halte nasib baik memihak padanya, bus yang akan dia tumpangi tepat berada didepannya setelah dia sampai dihalte. Tanpa menunggu dia langsung naik ke dalam bus tersebut. Didalam bus ia mengedarkan pandangan guna mencari tempat duduk. Namun ia tak sengaja menyenggol sorang gadis yang tengah membawa gulungan kertas dipunggunya serta ransel yang lumayan berisi. "maaf' ucap gadis itu tanpa menoleh muka orang yang disenggolnya. Ia saat ini dalam mood yang buruk.

"Luhan eonni "gadis yang membawa gulungan kertas itu berujar antusias. Matanya yang sipit terlihat semakin kecil saat dia tersenyum kearah gadis bermata rusa yang dipanggil Luhan. Luhan memicingkan matanya seolah dia melihat sesuatu yang familiar. Sadar dengan gelagat luhan yang tak merespon sapaannya gadis itu pun kembali membuka suara.

"aku Oh Seulgi, yang kemarin memintamu menjadi modelku" ucapnya memperkenalkan diri.

"aah kau Seulgi yang dari jurusan seni lukis? Maaf aku tak bisa mengenalimu. Apa kau tinggal didaerah sini?" tanya Luhan ramah.

"tidak. Aku hanya mengantar sesuatu ke apartemen oppaku" jawab seulgi.

"kau memakai kertas itu sebagai media menggambarmu?" tanya Luhan penasaran sambil melirik gulungan kertas yang tengah dibawa Seulgi.

"maksudnya ini?" seulgi menunjuk apa yang dimaksud luhan. "ini punya kakakku. Dia jurusan arsitektur semester lima seperti eonni dan aku tadi disuruh mengambil desain yang ketinggalan di apartemennya".

Mereka berbincang hingga bus yang mereka tumpangi berhenti didepan halte dekat kampus mereka.

 **_o0o_**

Luhan menyusuri koridor dengan sedikit berlari. Bagaimana tidak? Dia harusnya sudah mengikuti kuliah jam 9.30 namun saat ini sudah jam 10.03 luhan terlambat 30 menit. Terlambat di musim hujan seperti sekarang bukanlah hal asing bagi luhan. Dia selalu terlambat saat hujan mengguyur kota. Baik hujan deras atau gerimis sekalipun, seorang Xi Luhan akan selalu terlambat.

Ia mengintip dari jendela dan mencari keberadaan sahabatnya dan ia menangkap punggung seorang gadis dengan rambut berwarna pirang tengah sibuk degan catatannya. Terlihat seorang dosen pria bertubuh tambun tengah menulis di White board di depan kelas. Entah kebetulan atau memang sengaja, gadis yang berambut pirang yang tengah ditatap luhan itu seketika menoleh keluar dan mencari keberadaan Luhan. Gadis yang bernama Baekhyun itu melambaikan tangan kearah Luhan memberi kode untuk masuk kedalam kelas. Luhan memperhatikan dosennya dan memastikan bahwa dosen itu tidak melihatnya terlambat sebelum ia mendaratkan bokongnya di kursi sebelah Luhan tidak beraturan karena dia setengah berlari sebelum memasuki kelas.

"saya tidak suka ada yang terlambat dikelas saya. Apalagi dia masuk tanpa permisi" suara nyaring itu membuat tubuh Luhan menegang. Kepalanya tertunduk dengan alis berkerut sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia tak berani menoleh kearah sumber suara yang ia yakini dosen yang kini tengah menatapnya. Ia merutuki dirinya yang kebabalasan tidur. Mungkin itu juga efek obat yang sebelumnya ia minum. Dengan nafasnya yang masih tak beraturan dia memberanikan diri menghadap ke depan.

"nona Xi Luhan, bukankah perkataan saya seblumnya sangat jelas? Jadi silahkan keluar dari kelas saya" ucap dosen itu dengan tegas dan tak bisa dibantah Luhan. Luhan pun hanya bisa menuruti perkataan dosen itu dan keluar dari kelas. Ia berjalan sambil bertegur sapa dengan orang yang berpapasan dengannya. Beginilah Luhan si gadis bermata rusa yang sangat ramah, dia selalu ceria walaupun terkadang ia merasakan penderitaan yang tak bisa dimengerti orang lain. Saat ketakutan irasional itu datang maka dia menjadi Luhan yang tidak dikenal orang. Luhan yang merasa ketakutan yang teramat sangat. Tetapi tak ada orang yang mengetahui keadaannya itu selain sahabatnya sendiri dan Bibi Han pengurus rumahnya sekaligus pengasuh Luhan dari kecil. Bahkan kedua orang tua Luhan yang tinggal di negara asalnya di China juga tidak mengetahuinya. Mereka yang sibuk dengan perusahaan dan industri perfilman memang selalu memperhatikan Luhan dari jarak jauh. Akan tetapi Luhan sendiri yang meminta agar orang tuanya tak mengetahui keadaannya. Ia tak membiarkan siapapun yang memberitahukan keadaannya kepada baba dan mamanya. Luhan memang dari umur 10 tahun sudah tinggal di Korea bersama pelayan dan pengasuhnya di sebuah rumah elit. Ia memiliki kerabat di korea, Mama Luhan orang korea, akan tetapi Baba Luhan menginginkan Luhan tinggal di rumahnya yang kosong.

Mungkin saat ini Luhan masih bisa membalas teguran orang yang menyapanya. Tetapi moodnya yang buruk pada hari ini tidak bisa disembunyikan. Terlihat gurat kebimbangan di raut wajah cerianya. Hingga tiba-tiba ia terjatuh karena tersandung sesuatu. Ia terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya hingga keningnya terbentur. Setelah ia terbangun ia menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati kaki seorang pria yang berselojor dan menghalangi jalannya tadi sehingga ia terjatuh. Dengan muka merah padam yang menahan amarah ia menghampiri lelaki berperawakan tinggi yang tidak lain adalah Sehun. Moodnya yang sebelumnya sudah buruk kini semakin buruk karena melihat sehun yang mrmrjamkan matanya tanpa dosa.

"yaaa… dasar bajingan" teriak Luhan yang seketika membuat Sehun membuka matanya. Dengan wajah yang tanpa ekspresi, ia melihat Luhan dari ujung kaki hingga kepala tanpa berbicara sepatah kata pun. Melihat itu Luhan semakin geram. Luhan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada sambil memelototi Sehun.

 _'_ _apa yang salah dengan orang ini?'_ Sehun membatin.

 _'_ _kukira ada yang salah dengan orang ini. Dia menatapku dari bawah hingga atas. Apa dia tidak sadar sudah membuatku ter jatuh?'_ batin Luhan dalam hatinya.

Sehun bangun dari tempat duduknya, ia mencari keberadaan Kai dan Chanyeol. Bahkan kai yang berjanji membangunkannya kini sudah menghilang. Dan saat bangun ia dikejutkan dengan orang aneh yang menurutnya sangat menyeramkan. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya, saat mau mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya, ia dikejutkan dengan suara penuh penekanan dari gadis di belakangnya.

"jadi, apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan?"

Sehun menoleh "aku?"

"apa ada orang lain selain 'kau' dan 'aku' disini?" Jawab Luhan dengan tatapan yang mengintimidasi.

"kenapa aku?"

"haha.. lucu sekali.. kau bertanya kenapa? Heii kau membuatku tersandung dengan kakimu itu" Luhan tertawa tetapi tetap menunjukan kemarahan pada ekspresinya.

"bahkan aku tak tau kau terjatuh. Apa salahku kalau kau yang tidak melihat jalan?"

"apa kau bilang? Tentu saja itu salahmu. Seharusnya kau tidak meluruskan kakimu seperti itu di jalan yang dilewati orang-orang"

"kau juga tidak akan terjatuh jika kau melihat jalan yang kau lalui dengan baik"

"jadi kau menyalahkanku?" Luhan akan segera mengamuk jika saja Seulgi tidak memanggil.

"oppa.. aah eonni juga disini" Seulgi menghampiri keduanya. Ia tidak menyadari atmosfer yang kurang baik dari dua orang yang dikenalnya ini.

"oppa?" "eonni?" Luhan dan sehun menyahut bersamaan dan menoleh kearah seulgi.

"hmm.. eonni kenalkan ini oppaku Oh Sehun, oppa dia Xi Luhan yang akan menjadi model dalam projeckku nanti?" Seulgi mengenalkan ke dua orang itu tanpa tahu mereka kini sedang menahan amarah masing-masing. "apa kalian saling mengenal?"

"tidak" jawab Luhan dan Sehun serentak.

"Apa kau yakin dia oppamu? Bahkan kalian tak ada kemiripan" Luhan berbicara dengan nada meremehkan dan memandang ke arah Sehun.

"Wae? Aah iya dia sangat berbeda denganku kan? Semua orang bilang begitu. Dia sebenarnya lebih mirip dengan adik kami" jawab seulgi panjang lebar dan lagi-lagi tidak paham dengan keadaan.

"kau yakin akan menjadikan dia modelmu? Apa nilaimu akan baik-baik saja?" sahut Sehun dengan nada yang dingin seperti biasa.

"apa maksudmu? Luhan Eonni itu cantik dia juga sangat bagus saat bermain teater" Seulgi sedikit tidak enak dengan perkataan oppanya. "Ini tugas oppa yang tadi ketinggalan. Aku juga sudah membawa pesanan kakak. Minggu depan oppa harus pulang" Seulgi menyerahkan gulungan kertas ditangannya itu pada Sehun.

"Seulgi, jika aku membuat nilaimu jelek, kau bisa menggantiku dengan orang lain" celetuk Luhan.

"apa yang kau katakan? Jangan dengarkan oppaku eonni, dia memang sedikit tidak tahu diri" Seulgi meninju ringan lengan Sehun. Sehun hanya mendengus.

"tunggu, apa terjadi sesuatu sebelum aku sampai disini?" Seulgi akhirnya menyadari sedikit keanehan antara dua orang yang kini saling menatap tajam.

"apa kami melewatkan sesuatu?" Kai yang kini bersama Chanyeol menghampiri mereka bertiga. "ooh ada Luhan juga?" kai sedikit bingung.

"Diam kau hitam. Bukankah aku menyuruhmu membangunkanku jika Chanyeol Hyung sudah datang?" kini giliran Kai yang mendapat hadiah tatapan tajam seorang Oh Sehun.

"hahaha.." kai tertawa sangat lebar diikuti oleh Chanyeol.

"apa ini terlihat lucu? saat aku disalahkan atas sesuatu yang bahkan menurutku tidak masuk akal" jawab Sehun ketus. Luhan membuang mukanya.

"apa yang kau bicarakan? Ayo cepat kita akan terlambat. Yang lain sudah menunggu di sana" Chanyeol menengahi.

"aku ada kelas" jawab Sehun acuh lalu pergi meninggaalkan tiga orang yang kebingungan dan satu orang yang terlihat sangat marah. Tanpa sepatah kata pun Luhan juga meninggalkan tempat itu namun berlawanan arah dengan tujuan Sehun. Chanyeol dan Kai menatap Seulgi. Seulgi yang mengerti Kai dan Chanyeol yang membutuhkan penjelasan memnaikan bahunya tanda dia juga tak mengerti apa yang sudah terjadi antara Sehun dan Luhan.

"aku pergi dulu" Seulgi melambaikan tangannya kepada dua orang dibelakangnya yang benar-benar bingung dengan situasi yang baru saja mereka hadapi.

 **_o0o_**

Luhan yang benar-benar kacau kini memilih untuk menyendiri di atap gedung kampus. Ia duduk dan memeluk kedua kakinya sambil memejamkan mata. Semilir angin menrpa wajahnya. Suhu yang dingin membuat ia semakin mengeratkan pelukan pada kakinya.

Drrrtt…ddrrrtt..drrttt.. getaran ponselnya membuatnya merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan ponsel itu dari mantelnya.

"halo Baek. Aku diatap" jawab luhan.

"kau baik-baik saja? Aku akan kesana sekarang. Kau tidak ada kelas lagi kan? Sebaiknya kita pulang" sahut baekhyun di seberang.

"hmm.." Luhan tersenyum tipis.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Baekhyun muncul di atap, lalu duduk disebelah luhan.

"Lu.. apa kau baik-baik saja? Sebaiknya kita pulang sebelum mendung dan hujan"

"aku hanya sedikit merindukan Jaehyun.."

"sudahlah Lu…Kau harus melupakan itu jika kau ingin Jaehyun bahagia. Ayo kita pulang"Baekhyun memegang bahu luhan lalu mengajaknya untuk pulang.

 **_o0o_**

Sehun duduk di sebuah kursi ditaman. Ia cukup lama terdiam hingga tetesan hujan mulai membasahinya. Bukannya berlindung ia malah berdiam diri mematung. Setelah dia kabur dari kai dan chanyeol tadi, bahkan setelah jam kuliahnya kosong Sehun selalu memikirkan wajah gadis bermata rusa itu. Ia terlihat familiar, namun Sehun tidak ingat dimana mereka pernah bertemu. Sehun sangat menyukai hujan, ia akan tersenyum jika ia kehujanan. Bahkan tak banyak yang tau senyum seorang Oh sehun karena dia adalah anggota Trio Bastard yang dingin. Namun kali ini sehun tak menikmati guyuran air hujan ditubuhnya. Ia mengusak wajahnya dengan kasar. Gadis itu mengusik pikirannya. Mungkinkah gadis itu pernah ia kenal atau hanya pernah berpapasan dengannya di jalan. Ia memikirkannya dengan sangat keras tapi dia tak menemukan jawabannya.

 **_o0o_**

 **In The Rain**

12.24.2016

.

.

Anyeong reader.. terimakasih atas waktu yang telah kalian luangkan untuk mwmbaca FF gaje bin absurd buatanku ini. Aku harap kalian suka dengan ceritanya. Aku masih pemula dan butuh saran untuk memperbaiki FF ku. Dan author akan mempertimbangkan apapun saran dari kalian. Tetapi mohon dengan sangat tidak mengirimkan komentar yang kasar dan negatif yang bisa menyinggung orang lain. Review kalian akan sangat membantu author Lububblehun. Jangan lupa riview, follow dan favoritenya ya kakak-kakak *DEEP BOW*

Ini FF pertama yang aku post, aku harap sih ada banyak yang baca. Gimanapun juga aku sebagai hunhan hard shipper selalu haus akan ff hunhan dan paling kangen sama the real momentnya.. huuaa #baperaing

Oh ya hampir lupa,

 **HAPPY HUNHAN DAY**

 **12.20.2016**

Walaupun udah lewat, seenggaknya biarkan diriku yang delusional ini memberikan selamat. Walaupun luhan ga lagi di EXO, aku harap dia bisa menuju kesuksesan bersama EXO walau dengan jalan yang berbeda.


End file.
